


Nina Cried (Power)

by princessofthesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, Menstruation, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Summary: Nina (OFC) is on the run with the rogue Avengers when the airport fight happens in Germany and ends up in the Raft.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, Nina is the only thing here that came from my own head.

Nina opened her eyes and tried to clock her surroundings, a moment later realising just where she was. Her room at the rogue Avengers’ base was clean and comfortable, if basic. It was the first time she had had a double bed in her life, so she wasn’t complaining. 

A noise, obviously what woke her, came from somewhere in the suburban house where Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Mr Wilson, Wanda and Mr Lang were staying with her. Agent Barton was off hiding in some safe house belonging to Agent Romanoff, but there was no fear of her giving up his location, she didn’t want anyone to get arrested. 

Nina rolled over and sat up, still half asleep, and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror as she washed her face, knowing that this was the day that her freedom could go straight down the drain. The 17-year-old went back to her room and started getting dressed for the day, thinking about how she got into this situation in the first place. 

When she was 14, she had discovered that she could sense people’s thoughts (not quite read minds, the brain is more complicated than a book), and a year later, she found that she could manipulate these thoughts. Then, just before her 16th birthday, the Avengers found out about her, and got in contact with her, without the knowledge of her parents. She had never fought with them, but when the accords were proposed, she knew that she couldn’t sign them, she didn’t want the world to know her name, let alone be told when and when not to fight (also, she didn’t want to fight in the first place, but that might not be up to her). 

And now, here she is, in a safe house with ‘rogue Avengers’, hiding from the government, and about to head to the airport, where the Captain guessed Mr Stark would appear with some sort of resistance. She was hoping against that. 

Nina opened the door of her room and headed towards the kitchen, though she was too scared to eat, she had never been in any situation like this before. Her plan at the airport was to stay out of sight and hopefully not die? Definitely not die. 

When she arrived in the kitchen, the Captain and Sergeant Barnes were already there, eating eggs and having the quietest conversation in the history of talking. 

“Nina, sit down, we need to talk to you about something.” Captain Rogers’ voice startled her from her musings on whispering. She sat, and looked expectantly at their leader. 

“I know your intention today is to stay out of sight, but you need to be prepared in case you’re found anyway, you know Stark’s suit can detect heat signatures, and Vision can probably hear breathing or something. I think you should be armed, at least a little bit, in case things go south.” he looked at her as if staring at her face could transport her to a world where 17-year-olds don’t have to think about shit like this. 

“I, I don’t think I can. I don’t know how to use any weapons anyway so I’m not sure how much good it would do, so…” Nina’s gaze was on the wall behind the captain’s head, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“Well it’s just a thought, don’t worry about it.”  
Scott made his way into the kitchen, followed by Wanda a moment later. When the final member of their group, Sam, joined them, they made their way out to two cars that were parked outside. Sam drove Scott and Wanda in one car while Steve drove Bucky and Nina in the second.

When the rogue Avengers made their way to the airport, they abandoned the two cars, knowing that they wouldn’t be back at that airport, they were leaving by jet. They planned to physically scope out the building and grounds,(Nina would hide for this part, there was always a risk Stark would show up with the signees) and then all make their way to the jet for take-off.

Of course, shit hit the fan. Clint was already at the airport when they arrived, and he didn’t have good news. They would have to fight. Nina would hide inside the airport on the comms and wait for her signal, then meet the others at the jet. That was all she had to worry about.

(You know what happens here so I won’t detail it, it’s all the same as the movie except for this next bit.)  
When the fight was nearing an end, Nina thought she heard a noise behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up, her whole body was stiff and sore, and she could hear muffled voices. When she opened her eyes she realised why. She was in a brightly-lit cell with a straight jacket on. And there was something on her face. Making her way over to the reflective surface of the wall leading to her teammates, she saw a muzzle on her face. Great.

Nina looked beyond her reflection to the circular hallway outside of her cell. Opposite to her, she could see Wanda, and beside her, Sam. Well fucking great. She got Wanda’s attention through her mind, their joined ability meaning they could pretty much talk within their heads. Wanda turned to her and she could see the girl also had a straightjacket on, as well as a collar of some sort, but no muzzle. Her eyes were red, but not from her magic, it looked like she had been crying.

“Guys,” Wanda whispered, “Nina’s awake.” Sam turned to look at her, he had no visible restraints.

“Nina, are you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes

Nina looked at him questioningly, she couldn’t speak. He chuckled softly.

“No, you’re not, nevermind. Can you communicate at all with us?”

Nina shook her head, wait, she could nod and shake her head, she could answer yes or no questions. Sam seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“Are you injured?” shake.

“Can you see anyone other than me?” nod.

“Is it Wanda?” nod.

“Does she have a muzzle?” shake.

“Is she okay?” shrug. It was hard to tell. Maybe Wanda couldn’t talk because of the collar.

“Is that a straightjacket?” nod with a questioning look, Nina wasn’t sure as she’d never been in one before.

Sam paused, looking at Nina,

“Can you find out who is in what cell, if they’re not awake?” nod.

Nina turned her attention back to Wanda, who was sitting on her cot, asking her internally who was in the cell next to Nina, then turned back to Sam, questioningly.

“Process of elimination, Cap, Barnes, Barton?” nod.

“Okay, Barton, is he awake?” shake.

“Is anyone else here?” shrug, Nina couldn’t see anyone, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there.

“That’s ok, that’s ok. Have you been awake long?” Nina shook her head.

Nina leaned up against the glass of her cell wall, exhaustion wracking her body for no apparent reason. She went back to her cot and sat down, leaning against the wall and letting her eyes close. 

Next thing Nina knew, a tile was opening up in the floor and food was appearing. Her muzzle was somehow gone, but the straightjacket remained, which puzzled Nina, how was she to eat with no hands?

A masked guard entered the hallway in the middle of all the cells.

“Sorry ladies, afraid cutlery isn’t allowed for you two, you’ll have to eat like the bitches you are!”

A burst of manic laughter left the man’s throat as he walked away, leaving Wanda and Nina to look at each other with an expression akin to horror shared by the two girls.


End file.
